


Haunt Me

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst and Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda, Tsumiki, and ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunt Me

Finally, everything's going to be over. I'm finally going to die, and I'll stop being an unintentional drain on this hopeful world. 

 

_If you're dying, doesn't that mean that something good's going to happen to you?_

 

_No, my death is the good thing, which means that something bad is going to happen to me before I die. Yet that's not going to matter._

 

I'm so absorbed in my selfish thoughts that I don't notice the violet-haired girl in a school uniform standing in the middle of the road, completely oblivious to the fact that she's going to get hit by a school bus... 

 

_What if the bad thing is your diagnosis, and the good thing is that you're going to end your life saving a beautiful girl from a school bus?_

 

Impulsively, I sprint across the road and attempt to shield her body from the impact of the bus... only for the bus to go straight through the girl and avoid running me over. 

 

_WHAT?! How is this possible? Who is this girl?!_

 

* * *

 

There's an old article sitting on my table when I get back to my apartment. It's from two years ago, and I have no idea how it got here. 

 

_Hope's Peak Students Suspected in Murder of Classmate._

 

_Tsumiki Mikan was found lying against a wall by a janitor at three in the morning. She had been dead for at least ten hours, and was killed by a blow to the head. Six students, Enoshima Junko, Saionji Hiyoko, Koizumi Mahiru, Mioda Ibuki, Satou Yukira, and Ikusaba Mukuro, have been questioned under suspicion of killing her._

 

There's a photo of a violet-haired girl in the article, who looks  _exactly_ like the girl I tried to save from getting hit by a bus. 

 

_Are you a ghost, Tsumiki Mikan? Did anyone mourn your death?_

 

_It's such a shame that such a hopeful girl with a bright future had to die..._

 

"...you didn't have to save me... I put myself there on purpose." she says, as she appears in my apartment and sits in the chair next to mine. 

 

"I wouldn't want to live with the guilt of killing someone for the rest of my life. Would you like tea?" I ask, and I have no clue why I'm pouring tea for a ghost, but it's nice to have some company. 

 

"...no, I don't want to bother you, and don't blame the girls in the article, they did a good thing by getting rid of me and I shouldn't be here anyways..." she answers, and before I can tell her that I actually want to talk to her and get to know her, she vanishes into thin air. 

 

* * *

 

 

_Where are you, Tsumiki Mikan? I want to see you again._

 

I don't know why I decide that asking my doctor about someone named Tsumiki Mikan is a good idea, but I  _need_ to see her. 

 

_I brought you some flowers. They're not really pretty and most of them are clovers, but I hope you like them._

 

"A few people in this department worked with her before she died, and she would've been able to help a lot of people if that girl didn't murder her." he answers, looking at me like I've just cursed him. 

 

_But I curse everyone I've ever interacted with._

 

_When did I start realizing that my health was failing? Was that year the year that Tsumiki Mikan died?_

 

"Come to think of it, she reminds me a bit of a female version of you, Komaeda." my doctor says, and that's not true  _at all,_ for she sounds like an amazing person with so much potential before she died, and my death'll just remove a parasite who has murdered a lot of people from this earth. 

 

_She just... has no idea how good she really is. She thinks she's me, but she's really so much more than the useless parasite she thinks she is._

 

Before I leave, my doctor tells me that everything's going to end in about a week, but there are a few things I can do to prolong my worthless life. I make a note to not do anything he tells me, and set off for Hope's Peak Academy. 

 

* * *

 

 

_This academy is a bastion of hope in the middle of a despair-filled world._ _This academy is the place where someone killed Tsumiki Mikan, who would've done amazing things for the world..._

 

I shouldn't be here. A dying man who kills everyone he interacts with has no place being near such hopeful minds. 

 

"...why are you following me?! Do you... no, you don't, and you want me to do something embarrassing, don't you?" Tsumiki exclaims as she appears in front of me. 

 

"No, I don't. I just wanted to give you some flowers, Tsumiki." I answer, as I pass her my incredibly ugly-looking bouquet. 

 

_I'm very sorry that they're not nearly as beautiful as I wanted, but I hope you like them anyways, Tsumiki._

 

She doesn't answer me, and keeps staring into the distance. There're walls surrounding us and what looks like a flower garden in front of us, and I wonder if this is the place where she died. 

 

_A beautiful girl who'd create a beautiful world died an ugly death in a paradoxical academy. A man who murders everyone he interacted with will die next week, but deserves to be brought to justice._

 

"Do you want to leave here, Tsumiki?" I ask. 

 

"Um... yes, I'd really like to, but you planned to come here and I'm screwing up all your plans and-" she begins, before I take her hand and lead her out of the place she died. 

 

_What was I thinking in coming here, Tsumiki?! I want you to be happy, not force you to think about your death._

 

* * *

 

 

It's strange going to a cafe with a ghost, but if she wants to buy some cookies and share them with me, I don't mind. I request a table for two and buy ten chocolate-chip cookies with a cup of tea, and hand them all to her. 

 

"...why are you doing this for me? Do you want me to-" she begins, before I stop her from berating herself even further. 

 

"I'm going to die next week, so it doesn't matter what I do to myself. If you want me to get you something else, then I will, Tsumiki." I answer. 

 

_I'm sorry for depressing you, Tsumiki._

 

_Why are you even hanging around me, anyways? There are millions of better people on this planet... people who don't want to die._

 

"You shouldn't act irresponsibly when your life's on the line! There's no reason for you to do all this for me... especially when I'm so useless and deserved to be killed..." she exclaims, placing all of the cookies in the bag and dragging me back to my apartment. 

 

_No, you didn't! You should've lived, and I should've been the one who died or never existed!_

 

* * *

 

 

_I want to die._

 

Tsumiki's moved in with me for the last week of my life. She spends most of her time giving me tips on how to stay alive for as long as possible, and berating herself for overstepping her boundaries as a ghost. 

 

I want to tell her the truth, but I don't want to disturb her. So I say nothing and try to follow her advice and make tea for ghosts. 

 

_Tsumiki, will I see you again after I die?_

 

On the last day of the week, the day before the world's going to become a better place, I ask her what the afterlife's like. 

 

"....I don't know, I've never been there... um, I'm sorry! You wanted a better answer, and you got stuck with a useless ghost..." she answers. 

 

"Tsumiki, you're not useless. Thank you for helping me." I say, as the world starts to blur... 

 

_So this is how your life ends. Not it chaos, but in peace._

 

"Um... no, thank you! I really liked being with you, and... oh, I forgot your name..." she says, as she takes my hand and I close my eyes... 

 

_No, don't worry. I never told you who I was, didn't I?_

 

_My name is Komaeda Nagito. I'm so glad to have met you, Mikan..._

 


End file.
